


Smiles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex declare their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

## Smiles

by Lawrence

[]()

* * *

Clark's naked body lay across Lex's bed, slowly stroking his hard cock. "But Lex...I'm all naked." 

"You will not tempt me, Clark." Lex was purposefully not looking at Clark's body, or hearing the slapping of his lover's balls against his tight, muscular thighs. Instead, he was catching up on paperwork that needed to be finished for tomorrow morning. It would've been done last night, but well...Lex actually had been tempted then. 

Clark rolled his eyes, knowing damn well he'd win sooner or later. Two nights ago he'd actually jumped up off the bed and waved his cock around in front of Lex's face. "I'll let you try out a kink." 

That got Lex's attention. For all the months they'd been together, their lovemaking had been sweet. Complete vanilla. Clark had never even expressed an interest in any kink. "What kink?" Lex asked, turning in his chair with a raised eyebrow. 

Clark shrugged as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. That simple act made Lex's boxers tighten. That and Clark was still very naked. "Well, you could be you and I could be a naughty intern. You've found me stealing from the company and you have to punish me. You take me over the knee and..." Clark stopped as he saw Lex stare at him as if he had sprouted horns. "What?" 

Lex laughed quietly as he dumped the papers and sat on the bed between Clark's legs. "I never knew I had such an imaginative boyfriend." 

Clark smiled that smile that drove Lex crazy, his foot trailing along Lex's chest. "Now you do." 

Lex's hand massaged Clark's leg, as he thought over the offer of a kink he'd like to try. "I have one, but it's not your style." 

Clark cocked his head. "Tell me." 

Lex bowed his head as he always did when he talked about his past. "Before I met you I was into different...scenes. You know what S&M is?" 

Clark nodded, swallowing. "Yeah." 

"I was into that in a big way. I had several slaves back in Metropolis. It was a good time." Lex lifted his head slightly, glancing at Clark who looked very insecure. It was a look Lex was used to seeing on his lover. "This...us... - Lex takes hold of Clark's hand and strokes it gently - ...is so much better." Lex kissed Clark's hand and shifted further onto the bed, getting that much closer to his boyfriend. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm falling for you. Like I've never fallen for anyone before." Deep breathe. "Clark, I love you." 

Clark blinked, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. "You...what? You love me?" 

Lex nodded, as he dropped Clark's hand, a pang of his own insecurity streaking through his body. "I do." 

This time, Clark sat up and took hold of both of Lex's hands. "I've been thinking for weeks of ways to tell you I love you too, so Lex, I love you." 

Lex pounced on Clark, pinning his boyfriend to the bed, smothering kisses on his face, throat and chest. "Love you...need you..." 

Moaning, Clark's hands grappled at Lex's clothes, desperately trying to tear them off. Lex finally gave up trying to kiss every part of Clark's body and stripped out of his clothes. The older man groaned as Clark massaged his dick, a distraction as Clark grabbed the ever present lube that seemed to live on the bedside cabinet. 

Lex groaned as he watched his lover slip a lube covered finger into his own body, both men stroking their cocks. "God, baby, let me do that." 

Clark shook his head. "I want to do this. For you. I want to give myself to you." Clark smiled as Lex knelt on the bed, kissing Clark' bare thighs, Lex's eyes watching his lover's finger work itself in and out of Clark' body. Soon enough, Clark added another finger, groaning deeply as he did so. 

Lex kissed the head of Clark' cock, savouring the taste of his lover's pre-cum. "You're so beautiful, baby." 

Clark lifted his head, hoping Lex would take the hint. He did, kissing his lover passionately. "Love you. Now fuck me." 

Lex smiled at his boyfriend, taking hold of his thick, long cock, placing it at the edge of Clark's hole. "Ready?" 

Clark nodded, his face flush. "Ready." Lex pushed into his lover's body, feeling Clark's tight muscles clench around his penis. "Fuck, Lex, so...good, so big...love you." 

Lex groaned, closing his eyes tight, then reopening them, seeing Clark spread beneath him, moaning and groaning. Declaring his love for him. Lex nearly came when he saw Clark' hand begin to stroke his cock. "Let me." Lex batted Clark's hand away, stroking his lover's penis as he thrust into his hot body. 

Something changed in Clark. He'd been with Lex plenty of times before, but this time was...more intense. Something was different. 

Lex pounded into Clark's body. "Shit, baby, I can't...you're so beautiful, I can't last...gonna cum..." Clark wrapped his hand around Lex's, both stroking his penis, letting out a small scream as he came over both hands. Clark's muscles tightened in an almost painful grip around Lex's thick cock, making the older man flood his insides with his seed. "God, Clark, I love you." 

Clark smiled, kissing Lex's nose. "Love you too." Nervous, Clark glanced away, his finger making little circles on the bed covers. "So...um, slaves, huh?" 

Lex raised an eyebrow, honestly not expecting Clark to mention that. At least not right now. "Yeah?" 

"You think, maybe, you want one? Y'know, for a while. If you're interested." Clark suddenly became very interested in the wallpaper of Lex's bedroom. 

Lex let out a small laugh before kissing Clark thoroughly. "You know I love you, right? I didn't tell you about my past to make you feel like you have too..." 

Clark silenced Lex with a finger to his lips. "I know, and I want this. Need to do this for you." 

Lex nodded as he stood and walked to the door. "Follow." Clark jumped from the bed, ecstatic. "Crawl." 

Both men were smiling as Clark gracelessly fell onto all fours. 


End file.
